Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{-2} & {3}+{0} \\ {4}+{4} & {2}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {8} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$